Brad Wong
Brad Wong (ブラッド・ウォン, Buraddou Won) is a Chinese master of the Zui Ba Xian Quan style who debuted in Dead or Alive 3. He has been on the quest for the legendary drink known as "Genra" for years. __TOC__ History One day, Brad's martial arts teacher, Chen sent him on a journey to find a type of wine called "Genra". Although the drink was a mystery to Brad, he began his journey and spent three years looking for the drink. Dead or Alive 3 After three years of wandering, he finds himself in the third Dead or Alive Tournament. During the tournamrnt, instead of finding the drink Genra, he found Genra in the form of the monster Omega. After fighting Omega, Brad leaves the tournament to continue his journey. It seems that he gives up his drink at the end, but it could be that he has just weakened his habit, because he is seen drinking again at the next tournament. Dead or Alive 4 Brad is still looking for the legendary drink Genra when he enters the fourth tournament. During said tournament, Eliot speaks with him about his self-doubts, and why Gen Fu chose him as his successor. In return, Brad tells him not to worry about it, and that the boy should pity his master, saying that Gen Fu has been "loney" all his life. They then engage in battle. Later when he sees Kokoro, Brad takes a liking to her and offers her to share a drink with him. However, the girl rejects him and fights him instead. When Bass Armstrong goes on a rampage over his daughter Tina's decision to become a rock star, Brad happened to be there at that moment and Bass tries to take it out on him. The two them then have a fight. After the tournament, Brad finally gets his hands on the Genra wine. When he drinks it, however, he seems to have a trippy, drug-like experience, hinting that the drink was nothing more than a hallucinogenic. Endings Character Appearance Also see: Brad's Outfit Catalogues Brad has a slim but muscular physique, tanned skin, a slim oval face, and narrow brown eyes. His facial hair is neatly trimmed into a short beard. Despite being quite young, and quite young-looking too, Brad's long hair has already grayed, normally swept back into a braid with raised side bangs. Most of Brad's outfits have tradisional Chinese designs behind them and have a few layers to them, with some looking a little worned and ragged from his travels. One of his outfits from Dead or Alive 4, however, has a more modern design, consisting of tanned pants, a silvered studded belt, a half-open shirt made from shiny material and chain necklaces. Personality Brad Wong seems to be characterized by his love of alcohol as well as his overall nonchalant demeanor. He fights with honor and exhibits the spirit of a true martial artist in that he treats others with the respect they deserve, never talking down to an opponent, though of course, if attacked, he will defend himself. Etymology Wong is the Cantonese romanization of two common Chinese surnames; Huang (黃; literally "yellow") and Wang (王; literally "king"). Relationships Chen Brad seems to have a lot of respect in his master, seeing that he went on a three year long journey looking for the Genra drink for him. However, in Dead or Alive 4 he does describe him as an "average drunk" which can be seen as an insult. However, he may just be speaking the truth about Chen, given his master's fascination with the Genra drink. Gen Fu Brad first meets Gen Fu in the third tournament. He had heard about the master possessing the "Iron Fist" through word-of-mouth stories, although Gen Fu asures him that his power is not fairytales. In Dead or Alive 4, Brad tells Eliot that he should pity Gen Fu because he had been "lonely" all his life. Brad possibly has respect for the old master. Eliot Brad talks to Eliot before their battle in Dead or Alive 4, trying to help him understand his Gen Fu's trust in him. This shows that Eliot may trust Brad to a certain extent, since he talks to him about such a personal subject. The two of them also bare some common ground when it comes to their masters. Kokoro Despite the thirteen-year diffrence between them, Brad seemed to take a liking to Kokoro and suggests that the two of them should share a drink under the trees. However, Kokoro rejects him instantly. Gameplay .]] Brad Wong is classed as a trick character. Regarding his tier however, he lacks priority in his moves. Despite this, many of his moves are visually unpredictable (especially those newer to the game) due to the "drunken" quality of his fighting style, being able to employ evasive maneuvers and make quick use of his various stances. However Brad is usually effective against new players only since they find his attacks difficult to counter or defend against. Musical Themes *''Cracker'' - Dead or Alive 3 *''Drunk Wolf'' - Dead or Alive 4 Other Appearances DOA: Dead or Alive Brad makes an appearance in DOA: Dead or Alive. In the movie, his hair is a platinum blonde as opposed to white, much like in the same manner of Christie's hair colour change. He is defeated by Bayman in the first round. Dead or Alive: Dimensions Brad is set to appear in the up-and-coming Dead or Alive game, Dead or Alive: Dimensions, in development for the . His role in the game is currently unclear. Gallery Trivia *He and some of his attacks are loosely based on the character Wong Fei Hung, played by from his movies. *Brad's main tag partners throughout the series are: **Gen Fu in Dead or Alive 3 **Eliot in Dead or Alive 4 **Leon in Dead or Alive: Dimensions. Category:Characters Category:Dead or Alive Characters Category:Dead or Alive 3 Characters Category:Dead or Alive 4 Characters Category:DOA: Dead or Alive Characters Category:Dead or Alive: Dimensions Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Chinese Characters Category:Characters born in September